See 'n Say
See N Say (also known as See N Say: The Farmer Says) is a real-life educational toy for toddlers made by Mattel in 1989. It is one of Andy's Toys in Toy Story. See N Say cannot speak. Basic Information See N Say is one of Andy's many toys. It does not talk and has a very minor role, only appearing in backround scenes. See N Say seems to get along well with Mr. Spell, appearing in many scenes alongside him. Its featured animals are (clockwise) sheep, dog, duck, frog, horse, coyote, rooster, pig, cow, bird, cat and turkey. See N Say lives inside Andy's closet. ''Toy Story'' In the first film, See N Say appears at the staff meeting before Andy's birthday party in shock that his party was moved to that day, even though Andy's birthday was not until the following week. Woody explained to all the toys that Andy's mother wanted to have the party before they move to their new house. When Hamm alerts the toys that the birthday guests have arrived, See N Say, along with basically every other toy, except Woody, run to the window to see what kind of sized presents his friends are bringing, in fear that Andy may get bigger toys and that they will all be given away. See N Say and all the other toys also appear in the overhead aerial shot of Andy's bedroom, running and scrambling back to their original places and positions before Andy and his friends enter the room. It comes out of the closet with the other toys after Andy and his friends leave the room and appears behind everyone before Woody climbs up onto the bed to greet Buzz. Much like everyone else, See N Say took an immediate liking towards Buzz when he first arrived, appearing alongside him on many occasions. One night, Woody accidentally knocks Buzz out the window. Although it is never shown on–screen, it is likley that See N Say was one of the many toys who went against Woody and saw him as guilty as he did appear to be happy when the toys threw Woody out of the moving truck. During the middle of the film, it is assumed that See N Say was packed away in the moving boxes due to fact that it was absent in all of the scenes. However, when Woody attempts to save Buzz wih RC, See N Say attacks him, along with all the others, thinking that Woody was trying to murder ''RC by kicking him out of the moving van.'' See N Say appears again at the end of the film in Andy's room at the Christmas present meeting, appearing alongside Mr. Spell before hearing what presents Andy receives for Christmas. ''Toy Story 2'' See N Say did not appear in Toy Story 2. Its absence suggests that it was either handed down to Molly, sold or thrown away. ''Toy Story 3'' Although See N Say is absent in the second film, another one does appear in Toy Story 3, used by Lotso's Gang as a poker table (or roulette wheel) for their gambling inside the Vending Machine. This one is the 1964 version. Trivia *When See N Say is shocked, excited or frightened, its center arrow wheel appears to spin in a circle. *During the moving van scene, See N Say often disappeared. Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Andy's Toys Category:Sunnyside Daycare Toys